


Golden Stars

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina/Mitten short fic</p><p>"You're the only star I can see,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Stars

Closing up for the night, Mitten and Nina took refuge in the guest bedroom, rather than the room shared by Nina and her younger sibling.   
Mitten laid her stuff on the floor next to the bed and moved to stare out the window. "Woah, look at the stars," she exclaimed, admiring the shapes illuminating the sky outside.   
Nina slid behind Mitten with a smile, curling her arms around her and resting her forehead on Mittens back. 

"You're the only star I can see," she said while stifling a giggle at her own cheesy line. "I can move if you-" Mitten stopped mid-way in her words. 

"Oh my God, you adorable pop." 

"You're the adorable one, you dork," Nina retorted, sticking her tongue out. Mitten turned around to face Nina. She pressed a chaste kiss to the bridge of the younger girl's nose.

"Love you too."


End file.
